Our New Life
by hopelessromantic237
Summary: Tris and Tobias are both trying to learn to live normally but what happens when you throw a baby in the mix. How will there past haunt them?


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story will take place after the ending of ALLEGIANT but I will disregard Tris's death. I really hope all the readers are okay with my choice but this relationship was cute and had so much potential if she didn't pass. So, I hope you all like it. Also, I wanted you to know that this will be in both perspectives of Tris and Tobias I will identify whose perspective it is in. I don't not own the Divergent trilogy, characters, factions, or any relating ideas.

**CHAPTER 1 ** _**Tris's POV**___

I woke up warm next to him, cuddled in his arm, and I just can't believe how after all the chaos I lucked out. Tobias and I have been together for five years and waking up knowing that I can wake up next to him everything morning. I have finally lost my fear of intimacy and I think that Tobias likes it very much.

When Tobias woke up, he greeted me with a kiss and pulled me even closer than we were before with me wrapped in his arms.

"Good Morning baby, I never get tired of looking at your beautiful face every morning."

"Good morning my amazing husband, I love you."

"I love you too Tris. But, if you want me to make breakfast you need to let me go and let me get up."

Though I wanted breakfast, I wanted this moment to last forever. I knew he was right we had to get ready for work. Since, the end of the factions we transformed Dauntless to a training facility, all the remaining Dauntless that were fit and willing we arranged to enlist in the army and those unfit or unwilling to take up a trade, go back to school and earn a degree, or help train the new enlisters. As for us, we ran the training facility and operated the fear simulation rooms for training the inductees to face their fears if possible. But, one thing hasn't changed Tobias loves training so we still do that except I am not the one he is scaring.

I pushed too hard yesterday I think my back is sore, I am exhausted, and I this weird but my breasts are tender and sore. I don't want to worry Toby but I really don't want to go to work today. So, instead, I plastered a smile on my face but as soon, I smell the eggs and bacon on the stove I run to the bathroom and basically vomited all of the contents of my stomach. There was no way for him not to hear but as soon as he did, he turned off the stove, ran to the bathroom, held my hair, and rubbed my back. I wanted to tell him to stop and to leave me alone but I felt like absolute crap.

"Babe, I know that you don't want to but I'm going to call in sick and we are taking you to the doctor." Tobias said softly.

"I know but can I sleep first"

"Sure, I will book an appointment; I will tell you what time."

Toby helped me into sweats and went to the kitchen to finish breakfast. He told me that the next available appointment was 2:00 so we had all the day to ourselves. He brought me breakfast and then I fell asleep in his arms.

"Hello, Tris I'm Doctor Ali, what are your symptoms?"

"Well this morning, I was vomiting, I am extremely tired, backaches, and my breasts are sore."

"Tris, is it possible you may be pregnant?"

"Umm… I actually don't know my periods are irregular and my other doctors have told me I couldn't conceive. But, I think disregarding that, it is possible."

"May you take this pregnancy test and I will get your husband."

"Okay, now that you are both here I will like to tell you that you are pregnant, congratulations,"

"Are you serious?" asked Tobias with excitement.

"Yes. I will give you both a moment I will see you next week for your first checkup."

"Toby, I am sorry I should have used protection, this is all my fault."

"Babe this isn't your fault it's a gift that we made and why are you sorry?"

"You told me you didn't want kids right now."

"Tris, I always wanted a family, yes I am scared but I only said that after the miscarriage and the failed fertility treatments."

He held me in his arms took me home and we went home, Tobias cleaned up and we slept soundly all night with smiles on our faces."


End file.
